fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
PhotonElement
Photon Element Type: Fusion Light+Gravity = Photon Attack: Medium-Low Defense: Low Speed: Insane Cost: 500(gravity)+650(Light)+1150(Photon)=2300 diamonds Photons are extremely small particles that are always moving faster than the speed of light, the universal speed limit. Photons are also the particles that makeup light and emit gamma radiation, being extremely fast and dangerous. I have decided to make this element have medium-low damage at insane speeds. Gamma Pulse: (Projectile(Multi when using rapid-fire)) The user fires a small orb towards their mouse at an extremely high speed with no AOE or splash damage. Since the orb is so small, it is hard to properly aim, but if aimed properly, it’s almost impossible to dodge or defend against in time. This orb does very low damage (100) but can be held down to rapid-fire while consuming 150 mana per second. (Mana cost of 100) (Cooldown 0.5 seconds) Photon Laser: (Beam) The user fires a small blue beam from their hand towards the mouse location, the beam is near-instantaneous, moving extremely fast, the beam does low damage(200) but pierces and ignores the defense stat of the target and also covers their screen in a blue light lasting for two seconds. This spell can also pierce and destroy any shield spell that it hits, and if it destroys a shield, the shield’s caster loses mana equal to the cost of the shield spell that was destroyed. (Mana cost of 350) (Cooldown- 7 seconds) (600 shards) Anti-Mass (Form) The user lifts their arms as blue particles surround them for 2-5 seconds due to this being chargeable, the longer they charge the longer the form lasts (They can be damaged during this period of time). When they finish charging, they glow a bright blue and are able to jump fairly high and move extremely fast (150 WS?) for 8-11 seconds, depending on the charge. Anyone who touches the user while in this form will trip(stun) for .5 seconds. The user can also not be hit by projectile or multi-projectile attacks while this form is active, they do take damage from AOE and splash, however (400 mana cost) (1000 shards) (60-second cooldown) Photon Paroxysm (Grab) The user grabs the target by the neck and starts sending waves of blue energy through them, 5 waves, each doing 30 damage. The user then sends a large pulse of blue energy into the body of the target which does another 100 damage and sends them flying back really fast until they either have been airborne for three seconds, in which case they would fall to the ground and lose 250 stamina, or hit a wall, which would do an additional 250 damage and a two-second stun (400 mana cost) (1300 shards) (10-second cooldown) Photon Stream (Ultimate) The user targets everyone in a certain area of effect, and then teleports to each one in a blue stream of light and proceeds to kick each player up into the air directly above each target, doing 150 damage to each player hit(The teleport and hit would look very similar to the reaper ultimate). The user then teleports next to each player in the air, again with a blue stream of light following the user, and then punches them into a small orb in the air that is also in the center of the spell’s AOE, doing another 150 damage. After each player has been punched to the center, the orb disappears and all of the players drop to the ground, except for the user, who appears where the orb used to be and is holding another small blue orb in their hands, except it is flowing with white pulses of energy, looking similar to the light ultimate’s explosion. Over the time period of ten seconds, the orb starts quickly growing while the white energy pulses start slowly turning red. Players on the ground that were previously targeted by the ultimate are able to move freely, however, if they try to leave the spell’s area of effect, which is invisible to everyone, The user will instantly teleport in front of the person trying to leave and kick them back into the center, doing another 75 damage. After the pulsating orb is charged fully and has completely red energy pulses, the user will then fire a large blue beam pulsing with red energy straight into the ground below them, and causing a large red explosion, which will hit everyone caught in it, even if they haven’t been targeted by the first half of the spell, doing 500 damage plus burn if they stay in the explosion for over two seconds. (1100 mana cost) (2000 shards) (90-second cooldown)